Amigos
by china-sama
Summary: Yui, ayato


-"corre"- fue lo último que escucho yui mientras veía como el pequeño niño pelirrojo forma una distracción para que ella pudiera salir de esa pequeña tienda-

Ella quedo paralizada, no se desidia entre irse y dejar a ayato solo o quedarse y ayudar a su amigo. Al final tomo la opción más predecible para una chica con su actitud, se quedó a ayudarlo.

Un hombre robusto y con demasiado pelo por los brazos, y casi nada en la cabeza, mantenía agarrado firme mente del brazo al pequeño niño pelirrojo que se retorcía por el dolor que le producía el agarre tan fuerte del sujeto .Yui busco con la mirada cualquier cosa que le pudiera servir como un arma y la encontró.

Tomo un frasco de vidrio que contenía un embutido de duraznos y lo lanzo a la cabeza del sujeto, quien gimió de dolor al sentir el fuerte impacto del frasco contra su cabeza. El tiro no fue tan fuerte como para noquear al tipo, y tampoco tanto como para que se rompiera apenas impacto con la cabeza.

El hombre por inercia soltó al pequeño ayato y giro su vista a la pequeña rubia de ojos rosas que temblaba del miedo, el hombre miro furioso a la chiquilla y con claras intenciones de golpear se acercó a grandes zancadas a la menor, y sin piedad le proporciono un buen golpe en su infantil carita. Ayato quien miraba la escena horrorizado, se lanzó contra el tipo.

-"quítate mocoso de mierda"- gritaba el hombre exasperado-

Yui miraba a todos lados buscando algo que detuviera toda la locura hasta que tuvo una de las mejores ideas.

-"ayato quítate"- grito la chiquilla a lo que el obedeció, soltó al hombre y corrió al lado de komori-"ayúdame"- pidió apurada notando que el hombre estaba algo desorientado-

Los dos con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban empuraron una de los escaparates el cual callo en todo el cuerpo del sujeto corpulento. No se hicieron de esperar y apenas vieron la oportunidad salieron corriendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Corrieron y corrieron hasta que estuvieron bien alegados de esa tienda. Se miraron a los ojos con una mirada entre asustada y divertida. Lo demás que les quedaba de camino lo caminaron tranquilos.

-"que mala suerte no ayato"- dijo la chiquilla inflando las mejillas en un puchero-"no conseguimos nada que comer"-se quejó la menor-

-"si, que lastima"-replico ayato tocando su brazo el cual había sido lastimado por el fuerte agarre del sujeto-

-"nnnee…ayato, venga vamos a la casa a ponerte algo para la inflamación que de seguro reiji nos estará esperando"- dijo la niña jalando de las maltratadas ropas del pelirrojo-

-"mmm.. claro yui"- respondió el-

-"reiji tenemos vendajes"- pregunto la pequeña entrando por la puerta de lo que era una muy humilde casa, si es que se le podía llamar casa-

-"si yui..para que la..QUE LES PASO"- grito un pequeño niño que no aparentaba más de 11 años-

-"quisimos robar algo para comer pero nos salió mal todo"- dijo ayato sonriendo algo tímido pues sabía que los regañarían-

-"que les he dicho, shu y yo nos encargamos de eso, ustedes solo ocúpense de recolectar algunas frutas"- dijo reiji sacando una pequeña cajita de cartón de un baúl que se veía más que gastado-

-"lo sabemos pero queríamos ayudar en algo"- dijo yui, tomando la caja-

-"lo bueno es que no les paso nada grabe"- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo tranquilo-

-"si…ajajaj bueno yo curare a ayato"- dijo la de ojos rosas saliendo de la casita y sentándose en el pequeño patio de afuera-

No abia mucho que curar solo poner un pequeño gel para la inflamación cortesía robada por reiji en una farmacia.

-"listo"- dijo yui orgullosa de su perfecto trabajo-

-"yui tenemos que curarte también a ti"- dijo el menor tomando la crema-

-"no ayato yo estoy bien"- mintió la pequeña-

-"no mientas yui venga sin miedo"-dijo el pequeño comenzando a untar con cuidado la crema sobra la mejilla golpeada y ya morada de yui-

Yui estaba roja hasta el alma, siempre le parecía cuando su amigo ayato le hacía mimos. Cuando ayato termino, yui le dio un pequeño piquito en los labios a ayato, algo que solo se daban entre ellos como una pequeña muestra de amistad y afecto.

-"y eso y-yui"- pregunto un colorado ayato-

-"por curarme"- dijo ella igual o más colorada que el pelirroja-

No dijeron nada más y solo comenzaron a jugar a piedra, papel, o tijera hasta que reiji los llamo para comer.

Ellos eran los mejores amigos en las peores condiciones…la pobreza…por a hora solo se veían como dos amigos, que con el tiempo irían descubriendo sus sentimientos por el otro, hasta florecer en el más puro de los amores.


End file.
